


It Should Have Been You And Me

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 72 different</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should Have Been You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Ravaged. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“We should head off,” Nick said, breaking the now awkward silence between him and Megan.

“Hm.” Megan sighed. “Nicky do you ever…” she trailed off.

“Do I ever what?”

“Ever think about how our lives would have been different had we got together in high school.”

“Yeah I do. I sometimes think about calling you, I’ve about it a lot more because my marriage is going to hell.”

Megan smiled softly at Nick. “I guess we’ve always had a connection.”

“You know something Megan, I never stopped loving you. Not once and I will never stop loving you.”

“Neither did I,” Megan admitted, leaning in for nostalgic kiss. She hesitated when the strong beam of a flash light shone through the windscreen like a floodlight. “Great!” Nick scowled when he saw who has interrupted him and Megan.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have like to have seen more Nick/Megan in later eps because i felt that the dynamic was interesting. I think the title is a line from a Rihanna song, of all places.


End file.
